wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XX
Rodzina Połanieckich 39 Bigiel usilnie namawiał Połanieckiego, by nie zwijać Domu i nie rzucać się zbyt pośpiesznie w innego rodzaju przedsiębiorstwa. "Stworzyliśmy uczciwy kupiecki dom - mówił - jakich u nas mało, i dlatego jesteśmy pożyteczni." Utrzymywał, że przez samą wdzięczność należy prowadzić dalej interes, za pomocą którego podwoili niemal majątki, przy czym wypowiadał przekonanie, iż okażą największy rozum, gdy teraz właśnie będą prowadzili rzecz ostrożnie, gruntownie i gdy pierwsza śmiała spekulacja, jakkolwiek szczęśliwa, nie tylko nie zachęci ich do innych, ale będzie ostatnią. Połaniecki zgadzał się na to, że umiarkowanie trzeba okazać właśnie w powodzeniu, ale narzekał, iż w Domu nie może się pomieścić i pragnąłby coś produkować. Miał on tyle zmysłu praktycznego, że o fabryce na własną rękę jeszcze nie myślał. "Małej nie chcę prowadzić - mówił - bo mnie wielkie, produkujące en gros, pochłoną, a na wielką nie mam, w akcyjnej zaś pracowałbym nie na siebie, ale na innych." Rozumiał też, że o akcjonariuszów, złożonych z miejscowych żywiołów, nie łatwo, a obcych nie chciał, wiedząc przy tym, że nie potrafi wzbudzić w nich zaufania i że samo jego nazwisko będzie mu w tym przeszkodą. Bigiel, któremu chodziło o Dom, szczerze rad był z tej trzeźwości poglądu. W Połanieckim zaś zbudziła się jeszcze inna chęć, mianowicie odwieczna, stara jak ludzkość, chęć posiadania. Po szczęśliwej spekulacji i po zapisie Bukackiego stał się on człowiekiem zupełnie zamożnym, ale przy całej swej istotnej trzeźwości miał jakieś dziwne poczucie, że ta zamożność, polegająca choćby na najpewniejszych, zamkniętych w kasie ogniotrwałej papierach, jest również papierową i pozostanie nią dopóty, dopóki nie będzie posiadał czegoś realnego, o czym by mógł powiedzieć: "To moje!" Ta dziwna żądza ogarniała go coraz silniej. Nie chodziło mu o nic wielkiego, ale o jakikolwiek kąt, byle własny, gdzieby mógł czuć się u siebie. Próbował nad tym filozofować i tłumaczył Bigielowi, że ta chęć posiadania musi być jakąś namiętnością wrodzoną, którą można potłumić, ale która w wieku dojrzalszym odzywa się z nową siłą. Bigiel uznawał, że tak może być, i mówił mu: - To i słuszne. Jesteś żonaty, Więc chcesz mieć własne, nie zaś najęte ognisko, a że masz po temu wszelkie środki, więc sobie takie ognisko stwórz. Połaniecki myślał czas jakiś o wybudowaniu dużego domu w mieście, który by czynił zadość chęci posiadania i zarazem przynosił dochody. Ale któregoś dnia spostrzegł, że ten praktyczny zamiar ma jedną złą stronę - mianowicie nie posiada żadnego wdzięku, Coś, o czym się mówi: "To moje" - trzeba lubić, a jak tu lubić kamienicę, w której mieszka każdy, kto najmie mieszkanie? Z początku wstydził się tej myśli, bo mu się wydała romantyczną, ale potem powiedział sobie: "Nie! skoro posiadam środki, przeto użycie ich w ten sposób, który by mi zapewnił przyjemność, nie tylko nie jest romantyzmem, ale dowodem rozsądku." Bardziej poczęła go pociągać myśl o jakimś mniejszym domu w mieście lub za miastem, o takim, w którym by sam tylko z żoną mieszkał. Ale chciało mu się przy tym choć kawałka ziemi, na której by coś rosło. Czuł, że na przykład widok drzew, które by rosły w jego ogrodzie, przed jego domem, na jego gruncie, sprawiałby mu wielką przyjemność. Sam się dziwił, że tak jest, ale tak było. W końcu doszedł do przekonania, że najmilej byłoby mu posiadać jakąś kolonijkę tuż pod miastem, coś w rodzaju takiego letniego domu, jaki posiadał Bigiel, ale z kawałkiem ziemi, kawałkiem lasu, jakimiś kilku morgami warzywnego ogrodu, wreszcie z sadem i z bocianim gniazdem gdzieś na starej lipie. - Skoro na to mam, to wolę, żeby to było takie niż inne, to jest ładne, nie brzydkie - mówił sobie. I począł rzecz rozważać ze wszystkich stron. Rozumiał, że gdy chodzi o gniazdo, w którym się ma mieszkać przez resztę życia, trzeba wybrać rozważnie, więc nie śpieszył się. Tymczasem myślenie o tym zajęło mu wszystkie godziny wolne od pracy biurowej i sprawiało mu rzetelną przyjemność. Ci i owi dowiedzieli się wkrótce, że Połaniecki szuka czegoś za gotowy grosz, nadeszły więc z rożnych stron, propozycje, często dziwaczne, ale niekiedy dość ponętne. Trzeba było czasem jeździć, oglądać wille położone w mieście lub za miastem. Częstokroć, po powrocie z biura i po obiedzie, Połaniecki zamykał się z listami, z planami i pokazywał się dopiero wieczorem. Marynia miała wówczas dużo wolnego czasu. Spostrzegła wreszcie, że coś zajmuje go niezwykle, i próbowała dopytywać, lecz on odpowiedział: - Moje dziecko, jak będzie rezultat, to ci powiem, ale póki sam nic nie wiem, trudno, żebym się rozgadywał o niczym. To takie przeciwne mojej naturze. Dowiedziała się wreszcie, o co chodzi, od pani Bigielowej, ta zaś wiedziała od męża, którego naturze nie było przeciwnym rozgadywać się z żoną o wszelkich przedsięwzięciach i zamiarach na przyszłość. Dla pani Połanieckiej byłoby również ogromną przyjemnością rozmawiać z mężem o wszystkim, a zwłaszcza o wyborze gniazda. Oczy śmiały jej się na samą myśl o tym, ale skoro "usposobienie Stacha" stało temu na przeszkodzie, więc wolała nie dopytywać przez delikatność. On zaś nie miał złych chęci, ale wprost nie przyszło mu do głowy wtajemniczać jej w jakieśkolwiek sprawy, w których chodziło o pieniądze. Może byłoby inaczej, gdyby mu była wniosła znaczny posag i gdyby zmuszony był rozporządzać i jej majątkiem: był człowiekiem w takich razach nader skrupulatnym. Ale ponieważ rozporządzał tylko swoim, nie czuł, tak jak i za dawnych kawalerskich czasów, żadnej potrzeby spowiadania się z tego, póty szczególniej, póki nic nie było postanowione. Z Bigielem jednym rozmawiał, dlatego że przywykł z nim rozmawiać o interesach. Z żoną mówił o takich rzeczach, które podług niego "do niej należały", wiec między innymi o kółku znajomych, które należało sobie stworzyć. Pod koniec swego kawalerstwa Połaniecki nie bywał prawie nigdzie, czuł jednak, że obecnie nie może tak być. Oddali więc wizytę Maszkom i któregoś wieczoru poczęli rozważać, czy wypada im być u Osnowskich, którzy w tym czasie wrócili z zagranicy i mieli do połowy czerwca zostać w Warszawie. Marynia mówiła, że wypada, dlatego że się będą widywali u pani Maszkowej, i miała ochotę, albowiem lubiła pana Osnowskiego, który ją wzruszał. Połaniecki okazał mniej chęci i początkowo stanęło na tym, czego chciał, ale w kilka dni później Osnowscy spotkali Marynię i powitali ją tak serdecznie, pani Osnowska powtarzała tak często: "my, Rzymianki", oboje zaś kładli taki nacisk na nadzieję widywania i spotkania się, że nie podobna było uniknąć złożenia im wizyty. Jednak gdy Połanieccy przybyli w odwiedziny, wszelkie uprzejmości okazywano przede wszystkim Maryni. Mąż prześcigał się pod tym względem w grzecznościach z żoną. Dla Połanieckiego byli, jako ludzie dobrze wychowani, równie uprzejmi bez zarzutu, ale zimniej. On rozumiał, że Marynia gra pierwszą, on zaś dopiero następną rolę, i trochę go to jednak drażniło. Pan Osnowski zresztą nie potrzebował się wysilać na grzeczności dla pani Połanieckiej, albowiem czując, że ona ma dla niego szczerą sympatię, odpłacał jej z nawiązką, gdyż mu tego w ogóle brakło. Maryni wydał się jeszcze bardziej zakochany w żonie, niż był poprzednio. Wprost znać było, że serce mu bije żywiej, gdy na nią patrzy. Mówiąc do niej, zdawał się podsuwać wyrazy jakby z pewną obawą, by jej czymkolwiek nie zrazić. Połaniecki patrzył na niego z pewnym politowaniem, ale było to zarazem i wzruszające. W walce z otyłością natomiast pan Osnowski odniósł tak walne zwycięstwo, że ubranie wydawało się na nim za szerokie. Czerwone wyrzuty, które okrywały jego twarz blondyna, znikły i w ogóle był przystojniejszy niż przedtem. A pani miała zawsze swoje nieporównane skośne oczy koloru fiołków i myśli, które jak rajskie ptaki ciągle bujały w powietrzu. Ale Połanieccy zrobili u Osnowskich nową znajomość, mianowicie poznali panią Broniczową i jej siostrzenicę, pannę Castelli, które przybyły na "letni karnawał" do Warszawy i zamieszkały w tej samej willi, którą nieboszczyk Bronicz sprzedał Osnowskim, z wymówieniem jednego pawilonu dla żony. Pani Broniczowa była wdową po panu Broniczu, o którym wspominała jako o ostatnim krewnym książąt Ostrogskich, zatem ostatnim z Rurykowiczów. Znano ją także w mieście pod nazwą "Słodyczki"; przezwisko to zawdzięczała temu, że mówiąc, zwłaszcza do osób, o które jej chodziło, przymilała się tak, iż zdawać się mogło, że mówi przez trzymany w ustach kawałek cukru. Opowiadano dziwy o jej kłamstwach. Panna Castelli była córką jej siostry, która w swoim czasie, ku wielkiemu zgorszeniu rodziny i świata, wyszła za Włocha, nauczyciela muzyki, i zmarła przy słabości, pozostawiając córkę. Gdy w rok potem i pan Castelli utopił się na Lido, pani Broniczowa wzięła i wychowała siostrzenicę. Panna Lineta była prawie zupełną pięknością, o rysach bardzo regularnych, czarnych oczach, złotawych włosach i cerze aż zbyt pięknej, bo niemal porcelanowej. Miała jednak przyciężkie powieki, co jej nadawało senny wyraz, ale ta senność mogła się wydawać także skupieniem. Można było mniemać, że to jest istota, która żyła bardzo rozwiniętym życiem wewnętrznym, i dlatego zachowuje się nieco obojętnie względem tego, co ją otacza. Kto by zresztą sam nie wpadł na ów domysł, mógł być pewien, że mu pani Broniczowa do tego dopomoże. Pani Osnowska, która przechodziła przez okresy zachwytu nad kuzynką, mówiła o oczach panny Linety, że są "głębokie jak jeziora", kwestią było tylko, co jest na dnie, ale właśnie ta tajemnica dodawała pannie Linecie uroku. Państwo Osnowscy przyjechali z zamiarem bawienia się w Warszawie, ale pani Aneta nie na próżno była w Rzymie. "Sztuka i sztuka! - mówiła do pani Połanieckiej - o niczym więcej nie chcę wiedzieć." Zamiarem jej jawnym było otworzyć salon "ateński", a skrytym zostać Beatryczą jakiegoś Danta, Laurą jakiegoś Petrarki lub przynajmniej czymś w rodzaju Vittorii Colonna dla jakiegoś Michała Anioła. - Mamy ładny ogród przy willi - mówiła - wieczory będą śliczne i będziem się schodzili na takie pogadanki rzymskie, florenckie... Pani wie (tu podniosła do poziomu z ramionami dłonie i poczęła nimi poruszać), szara godzina, trochę zorzy, trochę księżyca, kilka lamp, trochę cieniów od drzew: siedzi się i rozmawia półgłosem o wszystkim: o życiu, uczuciach, o sztuce. Przecie to doprawdy więcej warte niż plotki! Mój Józiu, może się będziesz nudził, ale nie gniewaj się, zrób to dla mnie i wierz mi, że to będzie bardzo ładne. - Ale, moja Anetko, czy mnie to może nudzić, co ciebie bawi? - odpowiedział Osnowski. - Teraz zwłaszcza, póki Lineta jest z nami, to przecie artystka w każdej kropli krwi! Tu zwróciła się do niej: - Jaką tam niteczkę przędzie ta główka? Co mówisz o takich wieczorach rzymskich? Panna Lineta uśmiechnęła się, a "ostatnia z Rurykowiczów" poczęła mówić z wyrazem nieopisanej słodyczy do Połanieckich: - Państwo nie wiedzą, że ją Wiktor Hugo błogosławił, gdy była jeszcze mała. - To panie znały Wiktora Hugo? - spytała Marynia. - My? nie! Nie byłabym chciała go znać za nic w świecie, ale raz przejeżdżałyśmy przez Passy, gdy on stał na balkonie, i - nie wiem, czy przez jakieś przeczucie, czy przez natchnienie, jak zobaczył Linetkę, tak podniósł rękę i przeżegnał ją. - Ciociu! - rzekła panna Castelli. - Kiedy prawda, moje dziecko, a co prawda, to prawda! Zaraz, na nią zawołałam: "Patrz! patrz! podnosi rękę" - i pan Cardyn, konsul, który siedział na przedzie, widział także, że on podniósł rękę, a potem przeżegnał cię. Owszem, ja to chętnie opowiadam, bo może za to przeżegnanie Pan Bóg odpuścił mu jego grzechy, których miał tyle. On, taki przewrotny umysł, a jednak zobaczywszy Linetkę przeżegnał ją! Było w tym tyle prawdy, że panie te przejeżdżając przez Passy istotnie widziały na balkonie Wiktora. Hugo. Co do błogosławieństwa, jakiego miał udzielić Linetce, złe języki warszawskie dowodziły, że podniósł rękę, albowiem w tej chwili ziewał. Lecz tymczasem pani Osnowska mówiła dalej: - Stworzymy tu sobie małe Włochy, a jeśli się próba nie uda, to na przyszłą zimę uciekniemy do wielkich. Już mi to chodziło po głowie, żeby otworzyć w Rzymie dom. Tymczasem Józio przywiózł kilka ładnych kopii obrazów i posągów. To tak poczciwie z jego strony, bo jego to niewiele obchodzi, więc zrobił to tylko dla mnie. Są tam bardzo dobre rzeczy, bo Józio miał ten rozum, że sobie nie ufał i prosił o pomoc pana Świrskiego. Szkoda, ze go tu nie ma. Szkoda także, że pan Bukacki jak na złość umarł, bo i on by się nam przydał. Czasem bywał bardzo miły. Miał taką jakąś giętkość jak wąż, a to w rozmowie dodaje życia. Ale - tu zwróciła się do pani Połanieckiej - czy pani wie, że pani całkiem podbiła pana Świrskiego? Po pani wyjeździe o nikim innym nie mówił i zaczął Madonnę, która ma pani rysy. Zostanie pani Fornariną! Pani ma widocznie szczęście do artystów - i jak się moje wieczory florenckie zaczną, musimy się trzymać z Linetą, inaczej pójdziemy w kąt! A pani Broniczowa, rzuciwszy niechętne spojrzenie Maryni, rzekła: - Ach, pan Świrski! Pamiętasz, Linetko?... Ale jeśli chodzi o twarze, które robią wrażenie na artystów, to powiem państwu, co się raz zdarzyło w Nizzy... - Ciociu!... - przerwała panna Castelli. - A kiedy prawda, moja Niteczko, a co prawda, to prawda... Rok temu... Nie! dwa lata temu... Jak to ten czas leci... Lecz pani Osnowska, która zapewne słyszała już nieraz, co się zdarzyło w Nizzy, poczęła wypytywać pani Połanieckiej: - A państwo dużo mają znajomości w świecie artystycznym? - Mąż mój, zapewne - odpowiedziała Marynia - ja nie; ale znamy pana Zawiłowskiego. Pani Osnowska wpadła na tę wiadomość w prawdziwy entuzjazm. Jej marzenie było poznać pana Zawiłowskiego i niech Józio powie, czy to nie było jej marzenie? Niedawno czytały z Linetą jego wiersz pod tytułem: Ex imo - i Lineta, która czasem tak umie jednym słowem określić wrażenie, jak nikt inny, powiedziała... Co to ona takiego charakterystycznego powiedziała?... - Że w tym jest coś spiżowego - poddała pani Broniczowa. - A tak, że w tym jest coś spiżowego. Ja sobie wyobrażam pana Zawiłowskiego także jak jakiś odlew. Jak on naprawdę wygląda? - Niski - odrzekł Połaniecki - gruby, lat pięćdziesiąt i żadnego włosa na głowie. Na to twarze pani Osnowskiej i panny Linety przybrały taki wyraz rozczarowania, że Marynia poczęła się śmiać i odrzekła: - Niech panie mu nie wierzą, to zły człowiek i lubi martwić. Pan Zawiłowski jest młody, trochę dziki i trochę podobny do Wagnera. - To znaczy, że ma brodę jak poliszynel - dodał Połaniecki. Lecz pani Osnowska nie brała już w uwagę słów Połanieckiego i wymogła na Maryni, że ułatwi jej poznanie z panem Zawiłowskim - i to prędko, "bardzo prędko, bo lato za pasem!" - Postaramy się przy tym, żeby mu było dobrze między nami i żeby nie był dziki - choć, jeśli jest trochę dziki, to nic nie szkodzi, bo on powinien być trochę dziki i trochę najeżać się, gdy ludzie się do niego zbliżają... jak orzeł w klatce! Zresztą porozumieją się z Linetką, bo i oma zamknięta w sobie i tajemnicza jak sfinks. - Mnie się zdaje, że każda niepospolita dusza... - zaczęła ciocia "Słodyczka". Lecz Połanieccy poczęli się żegnać. W sieni spotkali cudnego Kopowskiego, któremu służący okurzał trzewiki, a który tymczasem przeczesywał swą posągową i twardą jak marmur głowę. Wyszedłszy Połaniecki rzekł: - Ten im się przyda także na "florenckie" wieczory. To także sfinks! - Gdyby stał w niszy! - rzekła Marynia. - Jakie to jednak ładne kobiety! - Dziwna rzecz - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Niby pani Osnowska jest ładna, a ja na przykład wolę, jako urodę, panią Maszkową. Co do Castelli, to naprawdę ładna, choć za wysoka. Czyś ty uważała, że się tam ciągle o niej mówi, a ona ani mru, mru. - Ma opinię bardzo inteligentnej - odpowiedziała Marynia - ale może trochę nieśmiała jak Zawiłowski. Trzeba będzie pomyśleć o tym poznaniu. Ale tymczasem wypadek pomieszał plany poznania. Pani Połaniecka na drugi dzień po wizycie poślizgnąwszy się na schodach zbiła kolano tak silnie, że przez kilka dni musiała leżeć w łóżku. On wróciwszy z biura i dowiedziawszy się, co zaszło, naprzód przestraszył się, a następnie, uspokojony przez lekarza, zburczał żonę dośćżywo: - Powinnaś pamiętać, że tu może nie tylko o ciebie chodzi! - rzekł jej. Ona cierpiała dość mocno i z powodu uderzenia, i z powodu tych słów, które wydały się jej jakieś nadto bezwzględne, sądziła bowiem, że jemu powinno przede wszystkim o nią chodzić, zwłaszcza że inne obawy nie były jeszcze na niczym oparte. Poza tym jednak okazał jej wielką troskliwość i ani nazajutrz, ani następnego dnia nie poszedł do biura, i tylko dlatego, by jej pilnować. W godzinach przedpołudniowych czytywał jej, po śniadaniu zaś pracował w przyległym pokoju przy otwartych drzwiach, tak aby go mogła w każdej chwili zawołać. Ona, przejednana tą troskliwością, dziękowała mu za nią bardzo gorąco, wskutek czego ucałował ją i rzekł: - Moje dziecko, to przecie prosty obowiązek. Widzisz, że nawet i obcy dowiadują się o ciebie codziennie. Obcy rzeczywiście dowiadywali się codziennie. Zawiłowski wypytywał w biurze: "Jak się pani ma?" Bigielowa przychodziła po południu, a Bigiel wieczorem i nie wchodząc do pokoju chorej, wygrywał w przyległym na fortepianie, by ją rozerwać. Państwo Maszkowie i pani Broniczowa zostawili dwukrotnie karty wizytowe, pani Osnowska zaś, zostawiwszy męża w powozie na dole, wdarła się do Maryni trochę przemocą i siedziała u niej koło dwóch godzin rozmawiając ze zwykłym sobie darem przerzucania się z przedmiotu na przedmiot o Rzymie, swoich zamierzonych wieczorach, o Świrskim, mężu, o Linecie i o Zawiłowskim, który jej spać nie dawał. Pod koniec odwiedzin oświadczyła pani Połanieckiej, że powinny sobie mówić "ty" - i że wzywa ją, by jej pomogła w jednym planie: "to jest nie w planie, ale w spisku", czyli raczej w czymś takim, co jak jej wpadło do głowy, tak się pali i pali, do tego stopnia, że cała głowa się pali! - Tak mi utkwił w myśli ten Zawiłowski, że aż Józio począł być o niego zazdrosny, ale Józio z tylu rzeczy, biedaczysko, nie umie sobie zdać sprawy! Ja jestem pewna, że oni z Linetą są dla siebie stworzeni, to jest, nie Józio z Linetą, ale Zawiłowski. I to poezja, i to poezja! Nie śmiej się, Maryniu, i nie myśl, że ja jestem postrzelona. Ty Linety nie znasz. Jej trzeba jakiego nadzwyczajnego człowieka. Ona za takiego Kopowskiego za nic w świecie by nie wyszła, choć Kopowski wygląda jak cherubin. Takiej twarzy, jak ma Kopowski, nigdy w życiu nie widziałam... Może we Włoszech na jakim obrazie, ale i to nie. A wiesz, co Lineta o nim mówi: C'est un imbecile! Może, ale jednak i ona na niego patrzy! Pomyśl, jakby to ślicznie było, żeby oni się poznali, pokochali i pobrali - to jest, nie Kopowski z Linetą, ale Zawiłowski! To dopiero byłaby para! A Lineta ze swoimi aspiracjami, kogo ona znajdzie? Gdzie dla niej jest mąż? A co byśmy się napatrzyły, to byśmy się napatrzyły! Wyobrażam sobie, jakby się oni kochali. Na świecie tak nudno, że jak można mieć taki widok, to warto popracować. Zresztą wiem, że to nie pójdzie trudno, bo i ciocia Broniczowa ręce łamie, gdzie ona znajdzie męża dla Linety. Boję się, czym cię nie zmęczyła, ale to tak miło pogadać, zwłaszcza gdy się coś układa. Rzeczywiście, po wyjściu pani Osnowskiej Marynia czuła jakby zawrót głowy. Jednakże, gdy Połaniecki nadszedł, poczęła mu opowiadać o przygotowanych na Zawiłowskiego planach, trochę sięśmiejąc z zapału pani Osnowskiej, a wreszcie rzekła: - Ona musi mieć dobre serce i podoba mi się, ale jaka egzaltowana! Co jej przez głowę nie przechodzi! - Raczej narwana niż egzaltowana - odpowiedział Połaniecki - a to, widzisz, jest różnica, bo egzaltacja idzie niemal zawsze w parze z dobrym sercem, a narwanie często godzi się z oschłością serca i często nawet wypływa z tego, że głowa się pali, a serce śpi. - Ty nie lubisz pani Osnowskiej - rzekła Marynia. Połaniecki nie lubił jej istotnie, ale tym razem, zamiast potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć, począł na żonę spoglądać z pewną ciekawością. Uderzyła go w tej chwili jej piękność. Włosy jej rozpłynęły się w nieładzie po poduszce i drobna jej twarz wychylała się z tej ciemnej fali po prostu jak kwiat. Oczy jej wydawały się błękitniejsze niż zwykle, przez rozchylone usta widać było brzeżek drobnych i białych zębów. Połaniecki zbliżył się do niej i rzekł półgłosem: - Jakaś ty dziś ładna! I pochyliwszy się nad nią, ze zmienioną twarzą, począł całować jej oczy i usta. Lecz każdy pocałunek wstrząsał nią, a każde wstrząśnięcie sprawiało jej ból. Prócz tego przykro jej było, że on jakby tylko wypadkiem spostrzegł jej piękność, przykrym był dla niej jego wyraz twarzy i jego nieuwaga, więc poczęła odwracać głowę. - Stasiu! nie całuj mnie tak mocno, wiesz, że jestem cierpiąca, Wówczas Połaniecki wyprostował się i rzekł z tłumionym gniewem: - Prawda! przepraszam! I wyszedł do swego pokoju rozpatrywać plan jakiegoś letniego domu z ogrodem, który mu dzisiejszego rana przysłano.